Beat em At Their Own Game
by The Evil Eggplant
Summary: Lily, Xander, and Venus were normal, everyday, nonpopular girls. But then came along James, Sirius, and Remus. They seemed to like the girls, but didn't show it. It was up to them to make the boys notice... Sorry, I suck at summaries. Trust me, good long
1. How it Started

Beat Em At Their Own Game

Extra needed Info: Lily Joan Antoinette Evans is not popular. She would be beautiful if she didn't always hide herself. She's Irish, French and Swedish besides British. Lily has bright green eyes that sparkle like jewels beneath slim black glasses. She also has a horrific temper that even the devil fears and has bright red, wavy hair to match it. She lives with her 2 other friends because she is an orphan. Alexandria Cairo Antonio is her other orphaned friend. She is with Lils in the nonpopular zone. Her eyes are a turquoise, while her hair is strangely honey colored. She is Greek and Egyptian. The friend they live with is Aphrodite Serena Nightingale. She is rich, beautiful and popular, but she hates the attention. She has knee length, pin straight, raven hair with vivid violet eyes. She is part Roman veela and is also Russian. They live together in a mansion in Ravenwood, a town with only 4 streets. The 3 that are residential are Godric's Hollow **(where James lives)**, Muse Lane **(where the girls live)**, and Edwardian Graze **(where Remus lives)**. The other street, Main Street, is where there are several magical shops. Now on with the other junk.

* * *

A/n: I still need a beta; my email is in my profile. My pen name is now The Evil Eggplant. I can't think of anything else to say except **REVIEW! **

Disclaimer: I, author of this story, do hereby declare that I own nothing; not Panera Bread, not Lara Croft, not Charmed, or even the names of my made up characters.

Chapter 1: How it Started

Nightingale Mansion: Lily's POV

* * *

Hello, I'm Lily Joan **(as in Joan of Arc)** Antoinette **(as in Marie Antoinette)** Evans. Long name, I know. Today, Friday July, 13, is my 16th birthday. Right now I'm painting a picture of a dragon rising out of the watery depths of the sea. It's midnight in the picture and you can see the moon.

Well, anyways I live with my 2 best friends in a giant mansion in Ravenwood. Yes Ravenwood! Awesome, huh! Well we each have a bedroom with a giant bathroom attached, and 4 other rooms! I turned mine into an art room, a music room, a library with a study, and a room filled with cushy pillows and bean bags and such. Another awesome thing is that Hermes (Dad) doesn't really care what we do and Athena (Mum) does really cool stuff with us, like we go and spend a day in the garden maze, or we try to cook a 6 ft. pancake for dinner!

I have to get back to my picture right now. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Nobody's POV: A Bunch of Places

Xander and Venus walked in, but Lily did not to notice them. She gazed intently at her painting. The other girls walked behind her and looked at it too. Then Xander said, "Whazzup birthday girl? Wanna go get something to eat at Panera Bread?"

Lily jumped up almost 2 ft. Venus laughed and knocked over Xander, who fell onto one of Lily's couches. Then, when she finally recuperated, Lily said, "Okay, but after can we go to the gym after?"

"Sure." And they went up to change into gym clothes. Lily wore a tight black tank top with a pair of army print shorts and black sneakers. Xander wore a giant black Weird Sisters T-shirt with red pool shorts on underneath and red high tops. Venus wore a tight purple tank top with matching running pants and bright yellow and orange high tops. The first thing Xander said when she saw Lily was, "You look like Lara Croft! Come here and let me braid your hair!" Lily laughed and let Xander do so. Venus came down and the other girls laughed at her.

"Hey, I think it looks cool. I-", but they cut her off.

"Lily! Can you believe that _Aphrodite, _the goddess of love and _beauty _does not match? We must put this down in the book of universal records!"

"I know! But it does kinda look like we're going to a costume party. Scratch that; a _demented _costume party," giggled Lils, looking at her plait.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's get going. I'm hungry," said Venus. So they started to walk out the door and they went down their street to Main St. They opened the door to Panera Bread and let out breaths of happiness at the smell of the cozy café. They went to the counter and said hi to their friend Janelle, who they knew from school. They ordered Caesar salads, onion soups and an assortment of sandwiches. They each had chai tea. They sat down at a table near the fireplace. They chatted contently for a while, and when it was sunset, they paid and left.

Now, as they walked the flower scented streets to the gym, they heard footsteps. They stopped and turned, but saw nothing. They heard them again, and so they all jogged the rest of the way. Inside, they decided to meet back at the girls locker room at 10:00 p.m. Xander went to the pool, Venus went to the exercise machinery room **(a.k.a. stuff like treadmills and stationary bicycles)**, and Lily went to the oriental arts room **(a.k.a. stuff like karate, judo, tae kwondo, ju jitsu, ect.)**. When she got there, the room was, like usually, empty. She grabbed the cd that read American Idiot **(Green Day RULES!)**, set the cd player, and started stretches. After, she set the room's automatic speller to moving targets. She was quite happy with her practice, until she heard someone speak.

* * *

James's POV: Town and Gym

Hello, my name is James Seth Kevin Potter. Long name, huh? Well, right now I'm on my way to the gym because I'm bored. I'll probably practice some martial arts. Yeah. Well, anyways, I start walking and I see Aphrodite, Alexandria, and Lily seemingly headed to the gym. I stop and run behind a hydrangea bush, and I hear them turn around, whispering frantically. They calm down, and I start to walk again. They're about to turn around again, so I hop beneath a weeping willow. They give little shrieks and run the rest of the way to the gym.

I come out, walking peacefully along the cobbled road. The sky here is really nice at this time of the day. It's sunset, incase you didn't know. So here I am walking, minding my own business, taking in the beautiful scenery, when, all of a sudden, I start thinking how pretty Lily is when the light hits her that way and how her eyes seem to sparkle without her glasses and how her long graceful plait curls just slightly at the end in little ringlets and hot she looks in that outfit-. Wait. There is no way in hell that I'm thinking that. Lily is not beautiful, she's sexy…..-drools-. Stop it brain! Stop it right now! Oh no. NOT MY CONSCIENCE…S!

Voice1: You know you fancy her James. You've been denying it since 1st year.

_Me_: I do not fancy her! I….err…uhh…Hormones?

**Voice2**: Riiiight. You want to looove her. You want to huuug her. You want to marry her. You want to-

_Me_: Finish that sentence. I dare you.-growls…err…menacingly?-

Voice1: Tell her!

NOOOOOO! Now the voices have the faces of my 2 best friends!

**Voices/Sirius/Remus**: Tell her. Believe us. _Tell her_. _Believe us_. **Tell her. Believe us**. **_Tell her. Believe us._** **_Tell her. Believe_**-

_Me_: NOOOOOOOO! NEVER!...(for right now**(heh)**)

"James? Are you okay? What about NOOOOOOOO! NEVER?" asked Remus, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," said James, red in the face, as Sirius Smirked at him.

I jogged the rest of the way to the gym. Maybe I will try to be civil to Lily. I'm still jogging. Hey, is that Mary, my owl? Oof! Err, heh heh, I just slammed into a wall.  Hmm, yes, I think I will go to the martial arts room. This hallway is long. That's the door right? I open it. Whoa! Lily is really good. She's so graceful. "Hey Lily…

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Hey Lily, do you mind if I come in? Wow, you're _really_ good."

She froze, and so did the targets.

"Oh, thanks. You scared me. Sure I guess you can join me. I mean, it is a _public _gym," said Lily, shyly. OMG! James Potter was talking to her? Why though? Was it some kind of prank? Oh well, she'd just have to go with it for the moment.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. What level do you want it on, James? Be careful with what you choose. Even stationary is pretty tough."

"Err…What about…moving? That's #3, right?"

"Yep." She smirked.

"Uhh, is something bad gonna happen?"

"No, why do you ask?" she said, with a mock innocent face, head cocked to one side.

"Nothing, never mind," he mumbled. One eye brow raised, Lily went to the auto speller and turned the knob to #3. **(3 and the # symbol are the same key!) **The targets turned into rubber guys, but they still didn't move. Lily walked over to one side of the wall and whispered to James to follow. She braced herself and nodded. They rubber dudes **(for future reference, peeps)** started to move towards and away from Lily and James. All of a sudden, the peeps sprouted legs and started to chase after Lily. Lily, being very well trained at martial arts, whopped their arses, but it took James a few seconds to register what was happening. He quickly caught on though, and he was quite good also. When the peeps were all on the floor, Lily said PAUSE, and stopped any chance of their popping up until future command. James chuckled, and then glared at Lily playfully.

"You said that #3 was just moving."

Lily cocked her head again, and with a sweet voice, she replied, "Mr. Potter, I never said such a thing! You asked if they moved, and I simply answered with the truth: Yes they do move!"

"But, when I asked if something bad were to happen, you said no."

"Again, nothing bad _did _happen. The peeps just tried to attack us. That's what the #3 setting _does_," she answered, again smirking. James mumbled something that sounded remarkably and sarcastically close to 'Right, you had no idea that I had no idea. And my name isn't James Seth Kevin Potter.' They opened the door and went out to look for their friends.

* * *

Sirius's POV: On His Way to the Pool

Hi! My name is Sirius Orion Hades Black. How come everyone I know has long names? Oh well. Anyways, so here I sexily am, sexily walking along, heading to the gym behind James (I don't think that he knows that I followed!). I'm gonna go to the pool so I can tone up my sexiness while showing it off at the same time! If you wanna know stuff about me (like we all know you do), I ran away, and now I am staying with James in one of his many, _many_ guest rooms. My family sucks, but you'll find out more later on in the story.

The Evil Eggplant (author): Hey! Don't say that! You're giving away the plot!...Kinda…

Sirius: Whatever. I'll pretend that I'm _not_ the only one who knows about you. Happy?

Author: -glares- No. I can give you a hideous tail if you don't ignore me. Except when I tell you that I wanna be ignored. Deal?

Sirius: -whimper- Deal.

So, as I was so sexily saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm heading to the pool. Err, so yeah, I'm opening the door and there's this long hallway. The pool's at the end. I can see it. Walking, I'm walking, just walking, walk-Oof! Heh heh. Door. Someone's here.

"Hello?"

* * *

Nobody's POV: Sirius and Xander: At the Pool

Xander was wearing a red and white striped halter top bathing suit top with red boy shorts that had white ties underneath her shirt. She pulled off the T-shirt and began to see how far she could swim underwater. When she got bored, she started to swim laps, when out of nowhere, she heard someone shout, "Hello?" She Popped up immediately, and sputtered, "What the- Sirius?"

"Uhh, hi? May I join you? I don't know where James went, but I don't really care."

"Sure," said Xander, with one eyebrow raised. "So, do you wanna do laps, or play a game?"

"Which game? How about Marco Polo?" _Man, she's hot. _Sirius tossed of his shirt and dived in. When he came up, she said:

"Sure." _Man, he is HOT! _"Wait. Who's it?"

"You!" So they played for a while (Sirius almost _accidentally _pulled down Xander's top), they just sat I in the hot tub and chatted. Then they got up to look for their friends.

* * *

Remus's POV: On Way to Gym

Hello. My name is Remus Lucifer Hermes Lupin. God, I have a long name. As it may seem, yes I am Roman. My name has several mythological references. But, you probably do not wish to hear them all. I am headed to the gym, for I believe that is where my friends have headed, and I am utterly bored at the moment. It's quite nice out. It is sunset and it smells of hydrangea. The gym is not to far away. The door has a face print on it. Hmm, I wonder why? –snorts- I guess I'll check the machinery room first.

* * *

Nobody's POV: Machinery Room: Aphrodite and Remus

Venus was on a stationary bicycle while watching Charmed on a little TV screen. She heard a door open, but ignored it. The show was getting good!

"Hi Venus."

The bicycle stopped.

"Remus? Oh Hello!"

"Yes, have you seen either James or Sirius? I've been looking everwhere."

"Um, no. Why?"

"No particular reason. I just don't want them to kill themselves _and_ I was bored. What are you watching?" said Remus, looking at the little frozen screen.

"Charmed. The screen doesn't go unless you pedal though."

"Oh." And on went the awkward, semi-forced conversation. It had gotten quite comfortable, though, when Sirius and James came bursting in with Xander and Lily.

"There you are you dolts! James, Lydia **(James's mum) **wants you and Sirius to be home by 11," said Remus, "And Hecate **(Remus's mum) **wants to know if Lydia would like to come over for tea tomorrow at 4:00."

"I'll ask her. Oh, Remus, Do you want to stay over with Sirius tonight? We're gonna go to Diagon Alley with Kevin," asked James.

"Sure," Remus answered.

* * *

Girl's Side

"Lily, Venus, I have a great idea to tell you back at home! You're gonna love it….,"

* * *

A/n: How do you like it? Nice'n long first chappie for ya. For everyone who reviews this, I promise that I read and review at least one of _your_ stories if you have any. Doncha wanna press the little periwinkle button, _now?_


	2. The Cliche Plan

Beat Em At Their Own Game

A/n: Hi! Evil Eggplants shall rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAcoughsputter Ahem…Sorry 'bout that. I feel much better now. Hope ya like this installment! Wanna know something weird? I had a headache, and then I sneezed, and then I didn't have a headache! Wow, I'm stupid. I really need to get some help about using too many exclamation points…..!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except for me! What, I'm still a minor? Damn it!

Chapter 2: The Plan **(I hate this title. So many other fics use it. It's overly cliché)**

Girl's night: Nightingale Mansion

The girls were playing truth or dare, the magical version. That meant that you _had _to do the dare, or tell the _absolute_ truth. Don't ask how, I 'cause dunno. So they were playing when Xander said, "Lily, who do you have a crush on?"

She turned bright red and said, "Jamespotter."

"What did you say?"

"I said, James Seth Kevin Potter." Lily was a deep maroon now. "Well now, Venus, how 'bout you? Same question."

"Remus Lucifer Hermes Lupin. How do I know his middle name…..s?" She broke down giggling.

"Okay, Xander, same to you," Venus sang.

"I like Sirius Orion Hades Black and he is hot as _hell!"_

They were all laughing now and Lily said, "Oh, Xander, what did you wanna tell us back at the gym?"

"Oh yeah. So, I have a plan. We're gonna get super hot when we go to school. We'll let nobody see us on the train, after lessons we'll change into pajamas and stay in our dorm, _and then_, on the first weekend, we'll surprise everyone by being super hot! I mean, we already _are _so that'll be easy. We'll go shopping and junk tomorrow. The best part is, we'll flirt with the boys, but we won't let them have us! When they start to show signs of weakness, still don't give in. Only do when we have them eating out of our palms!"

"You. Are. Bloody. Effing. Brilliant!"

"I completely and utterly agree."

"Okay, okay. You can kiss my arse later. First of all, pick an elemental look to suit yourself." Xander smirked as she said this. They each were elementals; they could control the elements. It was a hard secret to guard, but they managed.

"Hmm, I like water. Isn't Aphrodite originally born from the sea?" said Venus.

"That would suit you. I, Alexandria Cairo Antonio, am one of fire. My name practically screams it."

"Yeah, it does. I wanna take on an earthly look, if ya know what I mean," smiled Lily.

"Perfect. We shall plan today, shop tomorrow," said Venus.

"Lils, let's sleep in the Bean Bag Room tonight."

"Yay! Girl's Night!"

They all went to that room and got a ton of munchies **(ya know, junk food)** for the night. They settled down and talked for a while on what they would wear and how to style themselves.

"Lily, you should let your hair down. It's so pretty how it curls in little ringlets! It'll give you a more neutral look. That's what you want right?" said Venus

"Yeah. You should wear silvery make-up and flowing clothing. Maybe even crimp and streak your hair blue," offered Lily.

"That would look good on you Venus. You too, Lils. I mean, for what Veeny Weeny said," she heard a 'Hey!' from the nickname, "Hmm, Lily, you should wear greens, browns, tans, whites, brownish reds, brownish oranges, or golds. Venus, you should wear silvers, blues, purples, green-blues, whites, blacks, and hmm…even, maybe, tans."

"_You_ should wear reds, oranges, yellows, golds, browns, blacks, greys, pinks, uhh…and other stuff like that. Try teasing your hair a bit. That would make it frizzier and maybe even streak it with a reddish brown dye," added Lily.

"Perfect. If you have any other ideas, put them forward. Wait, I do! So, Lily should wear slightly flowing, tighter clothes. I should wear flowing skirts and stuff and Xander, you should wear shorter, tighter, vibrant clothes. Get it? Got it? Good," giggled Venus. The others were also laughing. **(Don't ask me why, they're weird) **

At about 3:00, they went to sleep, but they got up a seven. They showered and dressed in the few clothes that went with their new style. Lily wore a forest green tank top, a knee length tan skirt and brown clogs. Her hair was loose in small ringlets. She had dark green eye shadow that had tiny gold flecks in it. She also had on a clear lip gloss. Xander wore gold satin pants, a red tube top, and red flip flops. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had large, gold hoop earrings. She had gold eye shadow with a bright red lip stick. Venus was wearing a periwinkle and silver dress that was fitted at the top and flowed out around the waist. She had tan sandals. Her hair was crimped and had silvery-blue streaks. She had lavender eye shadow with a silvery-clear lip gloss.

They looked each other over and were excited. They decided that they would have to have lunch on Main St. It was 10:00 when they finally flooed over. Nobody recognized them! They planned to meet at Panera Bread at 12:00, when they would then eat lunch.

Nobody's POV: On Main St.: Lily + Remus

Lily was at a shop called Wicca World, where there were so many awesome earthly clothes. There were also Wiccan Magic tools, such as Rowan Wands, and Scrying Crystals. She was in heaven. She heard the faint tinkling of the door being opened. She looked around and saw James looking around. There was a sigh and Remus stepped in, rolling his eyes at James. She saw him leave and pretended not to notice that Remus was there. She through a book called Astrological Houses and Horoscopes: How to Use Them to Your Advantage. She found herself deeply reading it when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see Remus apologizing. **(Asterisks within quotes mean action. Parentheses within quotes means thoughts)**

"Sorry. Do you work here?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry to bother- Lily? That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Wow! You look different than I remember. Um, anyways, do you know where, uhh, books on...err…Astrology are? And Creatures. (Yeah right. Astrology. Creatures. That's like saying "Where are the books on Moons and Werewolves? Why do you ask? 'Cause I am one!)" Remus turned slightly pink as he said this, but Lily didn't notice.

"I feel weird knowing this as this is my first time in the shop, but Astrology is here, and Creatures are over there; near the amulets."

"Thanks," said Remus, still a bit pink, as he walked over to a nearby bookshelf.

Lily went up to pay, and bought a membership card, too. **(Remus didn't ask the cashier person because that's in a different part of the store. And no, Remus does not think of Lily in _that_ way) **She left, it was almost noon, with five miniaturized bags of clothes, two of shoes and four of Wicca stuff. She ended up spending 300 galleons, 13 sickles, and 2 knuts.

Nobody's POV: Venus + James

Back in time, two hours. Venus was in a small shop called Poseidon's Palace. She thought that it was beautiful. It was bewitched so that it looked like you were in water! As she first stepped into the shop, she saw someone look over. It was James. She looked around again. Against one wall were dozens of little figurines. Some were made of Glass, some of porcelain. She strode over to them and gasped at their beauty. They were made to look like tiny fish, mermaids, seaweed, sea sponge, and other sea creatures and plants. She then walked over to a rack of clothes. They looked like they were spun out of silk, satin, and fish scales. They gently sparkled in the filtered light. She loved it here! She was again at the wall, looking at small glass mermaids, when James spoke.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?" he said.

"Yeah…."

"Well, then, who are you?"

"Don't you know? I am Aphrodite Nightingale. Ring a bell?" she asked sarcastically. (their mums are friends)

"What? No way. The Aphrodite that lives down the street? Well, see you at school."

"Sorry to bother you again, but what are you doing in such a –feminine- shop?"

"I'm looking for something for my little sister. You know, Onya?"

"Yeah. Tell your mum I said hi."

He nodded awkwardly and continued to look at stuff. About two hours later, Venus took her things and purchased them at the register. She had about the same amount of stuff as Lily and she spent 453 galleons, 15 sickles and 21 knuts. She walked towards their meeting place.

Nobody's POV: Xander + Sirius

Two turns of the Time Turner should do it. Xander was skipping happily down the road when she saw a large store that was called The Ancient World of Wonder (Or Not So Ancient). She was intrigued and stepped inside. She gasped at what she saw. Thousands of books were stacked high in the shelves, racks upon racks of shoes, make-up, jewelry and other small trinkets, rows and columns of clothes separated by style, color, and gender! She walked over to the books and saw one entitled The Library of Alexandria, while at another glance she saw magazines with such titles as Fashion Monthly, Designer Gazette, Magic Abroad, and even National Geographic! She bounced happily over to the jewelry and make-up and grinned; they had awesome brands! She then went and looked for clothes.

When she went to the changing room, it said CO ED. She didn't care though. After a few outfits, she tried on a black halter top, red bellbottoms, and black sandals. She spun around a few times and decided that it fitted and she looked good. She was about to choose a next outfit to try, when the door opened. Sirius Black was standing there with his mouth hanging open!

"Oh…err…sorry!"

"It's okay," Xander giggled, "it's not as if I were changing or anything, Black."

"Black? Holy shit! Do I know you?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Alexandria Cairo Antonio," upon seeing his blank face, she added, "Xander. Venus's friend. I live with her, and Lily."

"Oooooh, her. I mean you. Uhh…you know what I mean. Yeah."

Xander rolled her eyes and slammed the changing room door. She decided on an orange dress. She thought that she heard something, so she peeked through a small crack. Sirius was humming! Cher! She didn't have anything against her, but it's kinda weird seeing one of Hogwart's hottest guys humming the tune to Dark Lady. Xander snorted quietly after that. She heard a small bell, the door. As she heard that, she looked at her watch. It was 1:57! She was gonna be late! She quickly undressed, redressed, grabbed the clothes she was going to buy and left the room. When she stepped around the corner, she peeked out and saw James whispering to Sirius about how gay it was to sing, or even hum, Cher. She tried to muffle the giggle that was coming out, but it was too late. James and Sirius swiveled around **(swiveled is a fun word!) **and Xander giggled, "Oops! Heh, heh, heh. Hi guys!" and Sirius turned red.

"Hello. I don't believe that I know you. Do you know me?" asked James, confused.

"Hmmf. Not again. I-Am-Xan-Der. You-Know-Me-From-School." She pointed and nodded as she said this, talking very slowly; as if she were talking to a troll.

"Har, har, har. Bloody effing funny. Wait. You're Xander? How come all of a sudden, you three look different? Never mind. Let's go find Remus," and with that they left.

It was just 2:00 when they met at Panera Bread. They had a brief lunch as they discussed their days. Lily was so excited about the shop she went to, the others agreed to go to it again the next day.

A/n: It's kinda out there, I know. And it seems rushed, but the next chappie is gonna be good. I promise. Sorry for not updating! I got grounded and then the website kinda crashed for a few days. I love my reviewers! R/R!


End file.
